Tokoyami Fumikage Imagines
by Star Amulet
Summary: Tokoyami Fumikage One-shots! Request are open! Can comment or pm them if you want
1. Chapter 1

-Wrote this on my wattpad account and will be moving it here on fanfic as well

Welp, I am doing another book for this anime mainly because I did get attach mainly to this character though. Of course, this doesn't mean I don't like any of the other males I can write one shot for them as well if anybody asks. But as for now, I am taking requests for this guy and well as a heads up I'm not doing any mature one-shots, I don't think I'm comfortable enough to write that as of now.

Also, I tend to write in different point of views such as the first point of view using 'I' and such another point of view is the third where I use "(Y/n)" and such but then there is another one where I write "You" instead of Y/N so if whoever is requesting has a specific point of view they want it in do clarify I don't mind, I will gladly do it in that specific view. Other than that

Request away!


	2. Chapter 2

This request was from MidnightX14 on wattpad

* * *

"This is the bordering on torture," a student in class 1-B said as they watch class 1-A begin their training. Y/n watched the class they all place all their effort in improving their quirks despite her limit, she also wondered where she would begin, her quirk had many different aspects, aside from having black rabbit ears and a tail she uses pentagrams for summoning items to use as weapons or boost her self. Not to mention also summon a giant demonic like-rabbit who she can lose control over in the dark. Y/N ponder for a bit before her teacher came up to her and discussed how half of her time would be working on summoning weapons and the other would be working with her powers in the dark. She agreed and walked over towards Sato and Yaoyorozu and her intense training began. By the time she finishes the first half of her training she felt exhausted, her vision sort of blurry, as she made her way to a cave

"dark shadow!" Y/n heard as she arrived at the entrance of the cave, she wasn't sure whether to wait out or go inside.

"Fumikage Tokoyami" She mumbled as she recalled who he was, not that it was difficult, he was the only one who had a bird shaped head within class A, not to mention the quirk he has would be the same to her demonic rabbit, one she had to control. "I'll stay one side of the cave and train there without bothering," she said and entered ready to summon the demonic rabbit.

Bad idea.

Before anyone knew it they heard both Y/n and Tokoyami screaming and yelling, the wall and ground near the cave shaking as those near it stopped midway through their training. Even those from class B who barely recognize Y/n's screaming. Of course, it was normal she wasn't the most social person in the class not to mention always keeping her distance and emotionless face.

Y/n dodged left as dark shadow had begun attacking her the moment she made noise within the cave again. The demonic rabbit swinging at dark shadow. She heard grunting as Tokoyami tried controlling dark shadow. He had taken notice that Y/n or at least a female, due to the screaming, had entered the cave causing dark shadow to attack, he continuously hoped and was grateful each time it seemed she would dodge and get away but wonder who would the formidable foe was be to be able to go against his dark shadow at the moment. Without him knowing much of Y/n abilities and even her own struggle at keeping the demonic rabbit from going on a full out rampage, they each continue to go on not daring to leave the cave until their training was done for the day.

"ugh," Y/n said as both she and Tokoyami had practically thrown themselves out of the cave with dark shadow and Y/n's demonic rabbit practically growling at each other nearing the end of their training. Y/n tried standing up but she felt too weak to even try, how she even survive inside that cave trying to control the demonic rabbit and defending herself from dark shadow and vice versa for Tokoyami was a miracle that they came out alive. Tokoyami himself didn't have much strength either but enough either but was able to at least stand as dark shadow retracted into his body. He looked over at Y/n surprise he had ended fighting her in the cave, of course not just her but the creature she had as well. Tokoyami walked over to her extending his hand towards her ready to help, not mention also feeling bad for having her involved in his training taking things to a more difficult level. Y/n was barely able to make out his hand let alone his figure as she tried standing again. She shook her head dismissing his hand putting more effort into getting up on her own. When she finally manage she let out a heavy breath at how tired and painful she felt, it wasn't like her to show this but then again this was intense training for those becoming pros and she was willing to do so. She tried taking a step only to nearly trip hadn't Tokoyai grabs her shoulders to steady her.

"I can do it myself" Y/n spoke as she tried again. Tokoyami couldn't help but wonder why she was rejecting his help when she clearly needed it but none the less stay with her throughout their way back helping her along the way. Halfway she finally gave in, to her dismay as she leaned against him to steady herself.

"I'm sorry for dark shadow attacking you like that" Tokoyami commented as he helped her along with keeping himself steady.

"isn't that what this whole thing about? to train ourselves" Y/n commented

"yes, but I had little control over my quirk"

"so did I" Y/n stated as she stared on ahead seeing the camp come into view along with the group of student all exhausted. "and this helped me with my quirk, even though I didn't want to involve myself with anyone else during this"

"I can say the same" Tokoyami agreed, after all, it seemed both their creatures were powerful in the dark to even control and to have a full out fight with each other had helped not only in controlling their quirks movement but also seeming to have a sparring partner that can handle each other's dangerous quirk. Y/n couldn't help but give out a small laughter despite her exhaustion. Even though she didn't want to get involve she knew that eventually, she would have to return to the cave to train again the next day with him.

"you did well today," she said looking up at him. "I think you had better control over yours that I did mine

"thank you, you did as well, although I think you had better control, your movements seemed less wild than dark shadow's" He stated as he looked at her, taking note on their height difference, she seemed a bit smaller than Tsuyu who was the second shortest in their class. "and your a great person to train with" he added

"Thanks," Y/n said as she had said as she moved away from him finally being able to walk on her own. She stretches a bit before giving Tokoyami a small smile, something she hasn't quite often you can say, "I look forward to training with you again" she said. Tokoyami nodded as he watched her walk on ahead seeing how the whole time she barely showed any emotion until now with her little laugh and smile but it sparked a little interest in him to know more about her. Y/n glanced back to him curious on how he had managed to make her smile, was it the compliment? Or just something about him, Who knows.

* * *

So this is the end for this, although I feel like I could add another part to it when the villains attack hmm...perhaps. cx

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one! And I hope this does satisfy you MidnightX14!

For more you can request here or in the first chapter.

I can also write for other characters in the BNHA show although I would have to make another book for them.

Don't forget to vote and comment too!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Request from rosewhite13 on Wattpad

* * *

Y/n fidgeted with her fingers as she was walking through the halls of her new school, U.A. She wasn't sure what to expect being able to be accepted into a hero course as a transfer not to mention with the type of quirk she had she wasn't sure if she would fit in or not due to either herself or her quirk. Y/N continued walking as she heard whispering from different students many eyeing her curiously causing her to become even more nervous, she knew she could be gaining attention based on her height and her appearance as well but she had hoped that they wouldn't.

"Oof!" Y/n said as she bumped into someone "I'm sorry" Y/n apologized with a slight bow

"it's fine" She heard when she looked up she noticed a bird head attach to a male human body. Y/n couldn't help but stare. Sure she knew people with animal traits became common with quirks but it also caught her interest. "are you alright?" The person asked tilting his head slightly wondering why the girl before him kept on starring.

"Oh um yes" Y/n responded quite timidly, looking down when she realized she was starring for too long. When she glanced up she only saw them nod ready to leave. "um excuse me!" Y/n called out

"yes?" the person turned to face Y/n

"Um I'm looking for class 1-A, do you know where it can be?" She asked, the guy only nodded

"Follow me," he said and began walking as she followed right behind.

"are you the transfer student?" He asked halfway, Y/n nodded

"I'm L/n Y/n," She said

"Tokoyami Fumikage," He said as they continued walking in a slow and awkward silence.

"So um..whats your quirk?" Y/n asked trying to keep the awkward silence away.

"Dark Shadow" Tokoyami said as dark shadow appeared. Placing Y/n in awe as she tried reaching for him. Next thing she new dark shadow was letting her pet him.

"It's a wonderful quirk," She said with a giggle.

"Thank you and yours?" Tokoyami asked as dark shadow went back inside him.

"Oh..um...it's nothing interesting," Y/n said now regretting to ask about his quirk. Tokoyami looked at her questionably "I doubt you'll um like or be scared of the kind of quirk I have" Y/n added when she saw his look bitting her lower lip.

"I don't think you'll need to be afraid about it, a quirk is a part of you if you're scared about it does it mean you're also scared about how someone will think of you?" He asked Y/n couldn't help but slowly nod at his question. "I doubt I would or any of those in our class" He added as he came to a stop in front of the class and looking at it indicating they have arrived. 'That's a really big door' Y/n said starring at the giant door to her classroom. Fumikage looked at her for a second before chuckling at her amusement

"A-are you sure? You don't even know my quirk" Y/n said when she heard him chuckle. Tokoyami only nodded as he opened the door and entered the class with Y/n right behind, he went to his seat and Y/n stood in front seeing all eyes on her.

"Um...Hi, I'm L/n Y/n starting today I'll be part of this class" Y/n said barely audible to those in sitting in the back as she once again played with her fingers. However, it didn't take long when the girls began to surround her and getting to know her.

Training had arrived and everyone was in their uniform. Today they were going to practice by sparing with one another. Y/N watched as everyone took in turns, each analyzing the others tactics and see what to improve with their quirks. Soon it was her turn. Y/n gulp as she walked up to her sparring partner Shoji. The pair itself was already unfair. Compared to Y/n shoji looked like a giant. Everyone was almost sure Shoji would win but then again no one has still seen what Y/n's quirk was. The whole place was quiet each anticipating what the outcome especially the birds head who was watching from behind his classmate's.

Y/n took a deep breath, she prepared herself to face either acceptance or rejection from the others about her quirk but she also remembered about her conversation with Tokoyami earlier. Shoji stood ready and waiting for her to attack first. Y/N ran forward, and launch the first hit. Shoji blocked it and Y/n jumped back, Shoji took his chance and launch an attack but Y/n only dodge, time went on with Y/n only throwing punches and kicks, almost making everyone think that was what she could only do. However, Y/n rushed towards Shoji and he was ready to make a hit but she slid under him her hand touching the floor as she did.

"Rise!" She yelled as she made it behind Shoji, he turned but heard rumbling he looked down not knowing what to expect. The girls along with some guys suddenly screamed as they saw a hand come up from the ground. Tokoyami, on the other hand, did not react but understood why Y/n felt insecure about her quirk and what Mina had called out also prove it.

"Z-zombies!" Mina said as one of them had grabbed Shoji's leg. Tokoyami just watched the match interested in Y/n quirk. Soon another and another with a total of four prevented him from moving along with holding his arms. Y/n was ready to and a hit when she heard the sound of an alarm.

"Alright, that's it for today's training," Mr. Aizawa said bored. Y/n had stop midway her attack that she had fallen to the ground, but as she heard Aizawa she deactivated her quirk as the undead slowly returned back underground. She sat up and started rubbing her face from the dirt it had gotten when she noticed a hand in front of her. She looked up to see it was Tokoyami who had held out his hand to help her. She took it and stood up.

"Thank you," She said and recieved a nod from him, He was about to speak but his other classmates beat him to it.

"That's an awesome quirk"Mina exclaim. Taking Y/n by surprise

"I-it is? But weren't you guys scared?" Y/n asked only to receive a few laughs

"We were at first but that doesn't mean it isn't awesome, plus we can pull off some pretty good pranks" Kaminari stated.

"It's useful as well, you manage to keep me from moving" Shoji added. More compliments came her way and Y/n couldn't help but smile the whole time. Even when Aizawa began glaring at the whole class telling them to leave. Each did, meanwhile Tokoyami and Y/n who were walking slowly behind.

"Your quirk really is something," Tokoyami said and Y/n smiled at him

"thank you," Y/n started "but you know I was sort of scared that nobody would like me or try to get away from me because of my quirk," Y/n said looking at the floor. "But I guess I was wrong, everyone here is so kind.. well almost everyone but still, thank you Tokoyami you were right," Y/n said and looked up to Tokoyami with a heart-melting smile. Oh, and it was heart melting alright, at the moment Tokoyami didn't know what had just occurred suddenly he felt stiff, and his heart beating faster at the sight of her smile. Her quirk got him interested, but her smile, that pulled him in all together.

"Y-you're welcome," He said

"Why don't we go for an ice-cream? as a thank you for the advice?" Y/n asked.

"That would be nice, thank you L/n," Tokoyami said

"Y/n just call me Y/n," Y/n said as she went to go to the girl's locker room. "meet me at the gate" she added and headed inside. Tokoyami felt a bit flustered as he went to change into the boy's locker room wondering of the new feelings arising and all of this starting due to the interest in her quirk.

* * *

Requests are still open! So comment if you want or spread the word I guess?

You can also check out other one-shots and stories if you are interested! Or if there is a one-shot for another character from the BNHA (preferably male) don't be afraid! and request I can always make a new book for a bnha character! Thank you and don't forget to comment and vote!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **No Touchy**

Second Part of Rosewhite13 request on wattpad

Note: F/d- Favorite Drink

F/p- Favorite Pastry

Enjoy!

* * *

Y/n stood leaning against a lamp post as she fiddle with her fingers occasionally looking up at the clock poll in front of her. She gave out a small sigh, as she placed her hands on her cheeks feeling them heat up. She has been dating Tokoyami for quite a while and she still can't help but get all nervous on their dates not to mention arrive early. She couldn't help herself as she felt her heart beat increase just being able to spend a whole day with the person she loved. She took deep breaths to calm herself placing her hands to lightly grip the hem of her shirt as she did a look over at her clothing. It was a casual outfit but a cute one. Well, she hopes it was, she wasn't sure it fitted her, to begin with.

'what if it doesn't suit me? Should I go back? Maybe I should change into something else... or may-'

"Y/n?" She heard along with the feeling of a hand on her should she turned and looked up to see Tokoyami there.

"T-Tokoyami! When did you arrive?" Y/n asked all flustered.

"Just now, have you been waiting long?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, which Y/n couldn't help but find cute.

"oh no no, I just recently got here," she said. Tokoyami gave a small nod before reaching for her hand.

"Shall we?" He asked ready to move on, Y/n felt her cheeks heat up once more as she nodded. Tokoyami in return only smiled as they began to walk around town, their first destination for the day is at a small cafe. Small chatter began as they sat at a table facing each other with y/n doing most of the talking.

"Well, hello and welcome to our cafe on this fine day" I waiter came by and clearly a part-time worker, given that he looked the same age as Y/n and Tokoyami. Y/n gave a small smile as she was given her menu along with Tokoyami.

"Thank you," She said as the waiting gave her a wink, which Y/n easily dismissed but didn't go unnoticed by Tokoyami who began glaring at the waiter as they headed back to attend other customers. After a few more second Tokoyami turned to face Y/n who was already staring at him.

"hm?" he asked and Y/n giggled

"Tokoyami I could be imagining but it felt like you were ready to fight him?" Y/n question and Tokoyami cleared his throat

"Not really," He said and looked down at the Menu "what would you like to order?" He asked her switching the topic. Y/n didn't pry on it and proceeded to tell Tokoyami what she would like

"hmm...Well, how about (f/d) with (f/P)?" She asked and Tokoyami nodded, as the waiter came over.

"Are you ready to order?" said the same waiter as he arrived back to the two

"yes, can we get 2 (f/d), an apple pie slice and an (f/p)?" Tokoyami said with a slight glare as the waiter wrote down the order.

"Alright, anything else sir?" He asked and Tokoyami shook his head. The waiter then turned to Y/N

"What about you lovely miss?" He asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Um, no, thank you," She said with a small smile. The waiter left to give down the orders to the woman at the cashier, that is until a certain shadow caused him to trip have way there. The waiter confused stood up and noticed nothing he could've trip with being anywhere on the floor.

Dark shadow chuckle as he returned to Tokoyami's side. As Tokoyami gave a satisfying smile. Y/n giggled as shed reach over to take Tokoyami's hand.

"that's villainous of you Tokoyami," She said as she held his hand with both hands, Tokoyami blushed a little as he turned away from her mumbling. Y/N leaned forward a bit "hm?" She asked as Tokoyami glanced at her, as she looked up at him curiously, causing a sign from him not resisting the way you looked at him.

"He was clearly flirting you... even though your with me," He said and Y/n gave him a small smile,

"Yeah, I noticed but I don't think you should worry or pull a stunt like that on him, after all, I have no interest in him, only in you, so anyone else's fluttering doesn't mean a thing." She said as her smile grew. Tokoyami couldn't help but smile too at her reassuring words as he caressed her cheek.

"Y/n I-"

"Here you go!" The waiter interrupted as he served their order causing Y/n to let go of Tokoyami's hand and Tokoyami stopping from caressing her cheek, much to his annoyance.

"ah thank you" Y/n responded as he placed the plates on the table.

"and here's a (2nd f/p) on the house for the lovely young lady," He said placing the plate in front of her along with her drink, with a wink.

"uh, thanks.." Y/n said as she took a sip of her drink leaving a little stain on her cheek.

"Oh you have something there," the waiter said taking out a napkin moving towards her cheek. That is until Dark shadow appeared surrounding itself around Y/n and practically hissing at the waiter who stepped back at the sudden appearance, he turned to see Tokoyami glaring him.

"No touchy/Don't touch her," Dark Shadow and Tokoyami said.

"Uh yes, sir" the waiter responded with a bow before walking away.

"hmp," Tokoyami said as he took a napkin himself and cleaned Y/n cheek "there," he said and Y/n smiled.

"No touchy huh?" She asked ready to tease him with a grin on her face.

* * *

and done!

By the way, will anyone be interested if I open request for other characters too?

More Tokoyami Requests Comment here!


	5. Chapter 5

So..I've been gone. Quarantine is going on aaanndd well, that explains the update. I honestly didn't expect this to increase? Like man we all love this, Character huh? There are chapters in the draft section, that need some polishing before uploading, and wanting to make sure I got the request right will be rereading what I had written. If noted I'm not on Wattpad much. my writing flames on the low. But Quarantine...haha. What a time.

Anyway enjoy this little drabble in the meantime!

* * *

*Taken place before having UA students live in dorms.

You hummed excitedly as you waited several trees away from the famous U.A. Cheeks heating up as you tried your best to stay calm. Only to end up squealing a bit. Yeah, calming down wasn't going to be an easy option. You checked your time and peaked around waiting. Until you began to see students walk out, indicating the end of the day. Few glimpses being turned your way out of curiosity.

You finally spotted the one you were looking for excited, you ended up wanting to surprise them, climbing up a tree that would be nearest them. You made your presence known by rustling the tree branches causing them to stop in their tracks. They stared at the branches on alert. A shadow surrounding him as well. You stayed still for a while. Before jumping out from the tree.

"Toko!" You called out much to the bird-headed student surprise. As you practically pounced on him. With a quick reaction dropping, his grip on his bike letting it fall, arms ready to catch you. The shadow around him moved to circle both of you, as you landed on Tokoyami, Dark Shadow supporting you both from falling into the ground. You laughed as Tokoyami gave out a sigh of relief, setting you down.

"Y/n, that was dangerous" He scolded and you smiled.

"I knew you would catch me" he felt his heart jump at the words. His hands moving to caress your cheeks as he leaned forward and gave a slight nuzzle against your cheek.

"Cute" he mumbled before moving back and picking up his bike. Taking a note at a few staring eyes. He fake cough to settle away from his now growing nervousness at the number of stares. Noting a few classmates among then. An explanation would be given the next day. Tokoyami began to walk, a blushing you next to him, holding your cheeks mentally repeating 'cute' over and over in his voice. "You could've told me you were coming back" Tokoyami began once you two were out of school grounds.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you!" You responded, "We haven't seen each other for so long..." adding with a hint of remorse. Tokoyami noted this, his grip on his bike increasing.

"Yeah.." He answered. Glancing at him you noted a sad expression on his face, his head turning to the side as if trying to hide it. Both walking in silence for a while longer.

"Toko" You called gaining his attention. Wrapping your arms around his. "I'm starving," You said, as you began to smile hearing him chuckle at your reaction.

"I know a good place to eat," He said motioning to get on the bike. You hopped onto the back, your hands on his shoulder. "Ready?" He asked making sure you weren't going to fall once he began moving.

"Onward!" You exclaimed and he began to pedal away to their destination.

(Note: For now let's dismiss that riding on one bike is against the law in Japan. For romance reasoning ^^')

Arriving at a food truck in a park, you grinned. "you're really sweet you know that right?" You asked him as he pedaled closer. Recalling the place to be where you both would enjoy most since it wouldn't be in a crowded fast-food restaurant nor an expensive reserved one. Stopping near the entrance of the park, you got off and with a quick kiss to his cheek, knocking him off guard. "I'll pay," you said immediately running off.

"wait y/n!" He called but you were already ordering. He sighed and shooked his head. Getting off his bike, and walking up to you. He stared at you and you knew why. You only stared back at him as you two unconsciously began a staring contest. At least it seemed to you. Upon the order being done and calling out that it's ready by the cook in the food truck, Dark shadow emerged ready with the money handing it to the cook and taking the food. You gasped, and Tokoyami smirked and began walking towards the park to sit down.

"pfft. I could've paid..." You mumbled.

"I know" He answered. Both of you were the type to pay for the other, not wanting to be a burden financially wise to the other. But Tokoyami was more set on it. Having the advantage of another entity to help him out to do so.

Sitting down and giving you what you ordered, you two began to catch up. You explain, about your school life back overseas, and the activities you've been up to since you've last seen him. He in return spoke the same and the activities so far in U.A. You being actively expressive as he spoke about the incidents in the school. You guys continued talking as night began to fall and soon silenced followed.

You had your head resting on his shoulder as he looked up at the sky. You had your knees to your chest, hugging with one arm and holding his hand with the other. A growing tense atmosphere began surrounding you both. Pondering several more minutes until Tokoyami gave in. Giving out a sigh and resting his head on top of yours he mumbled, holding your hand tightly.

"How long will your stay be..?" He didn't really want to know, but he had to, it was a norm at this point. You living overseas and visiting a few times throughout the year. Thanks to a relative of yours being in Japan. Making your relationship work took effort. He knew that but it always hurt not being able to take you out on dates, like he wanted to. To hug you and show you physical affection. It scared him that your online communication wouldn't be enough. An underlying concern of his. He trusted you though, but even then fear will always come around a few times. Now with school and wanting to become a pro hero, he knew communication would lower between you two.

You nuzzled against him.

"I'm staying here," You responded. Wide eyes he faced you. You gave a small laugh. "I spoke with my parents and they allowed me to stay here in Japan with my sister. I study really hard to make sure I was able to attend here and took multiple tests to increase my acceptance." You explained. You received a hug as a response. You laughed at the cute reaction before you slowly began to tear up and full out crying. Startling him. You tried wiping away your tears. But you weren't able to. You both had the same concerns, you were always scared about losing him. You wanted to stay every time but never able to because 'you were too young to know what love is'. Now, the Long-distance part was over and the high school romance part was about to finally commence.

Tokoyami wiped your tears away and after a good while longer of just being together, he took you home. Getting lost a few times with your bad sense of direction and lack of memorizing the address of your new home. Having to call your sister in the middle of the ride to confirm your address. You bid him good night both of you feeling a sense of peace at finally being able to be apart by several streets rather than a whole ocean.

* * *

Curious question, What kind of POVs do you guys enjoy reading?

As noted I write in the third point of view but using 'You' rather than 'Y/n'

Don't forget to fav and/or follow if you liked it and/or comment/ review.

Look forward to the next One-shot.


	6. Short

Enjoy.

c:

* * *

Y/n kept glancing next to her. She did for a while, as she continued to walk with the person next to her. She did it enough time to get their attention, shifting their own glance towards her and she stopped looking away and finding the color of a house they passed by more interesting.

A while longer on their walk, she continued again, as they pass by a small shop to get some sweets, she picked out her favorite treats and, stood behind him in line, insisting she would pay her own, but refusing to pay first for her things. Gaining a curious and confused look she smiled to reassure them. This gave her more time to stare however her glance shifted upward and sometimes leaning to her side just a bit to take a glance at a different angle.

He noticed but he didn't comment shifting his position to slightly face her catching her curious and thoughtful stare, as it shifted to a surprise and multiple blinks before looking away.

"Next!" The cashier shouted. Y/n watched him go up to the cashier to pay for his picks of snacks and later her turn. Making sure she had the bag in a comfy position in her arms she walked towards the door, as he waiting for her. They both left and continue their walk for the day. Now her carrying the bag of desserts helping her cover face a bit.

They continue on their day doing various shopping, and fun activities, her stares didn't stop as she became more thoughtful and

'confused?' He thought. He wasn't sure why she kept staring. It made him question it. Was there a meaning or purpose behind her stares? Did he do something? Was she upset? Did he have something on him? He wasn't sure, he wanted to ask but before he could he kept on being interrupted and when he caught her stares she would turn away. He began to worry about the 'why'. He tried recalling all his actions previous to when the stares began, but he couldn't figure out why. He wasn't the best at reading people as far as he was concerned and tried.

The day came close to the end as they finish their day sitting in front of a water fountain, finishing up the last of the snacks they had bought. Finishing first, Tokoyami threw his side of the trash out. Returning back to a slightly dazed Y/n who kept on nibbling at her snack.

"Y/n, are you ok?" He finally asked, his voice bringing her back to reality. She looked up at him, before standing up, closing the container that had her snack along with the eating utensils. She walked up to him, he began to feel nervous, he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Fumikage.." She began drifting off lifting her hand up, curiously he followed the motion of her hand before he noticed it coming down, soon feeling it on the top of his head feeling his feathers/hair shift slightly downwards. Surprised he stayed silent staring at her for an explanation.

"Short" She said boldly.

"eh?" was all he could say, he was completely off guard, and confused.

"You're pretty short Fumikage" Y/n added taking her hand away and let out a light chuckle. Tokoyami couldn't help but facepalm.

"Y/n... is this the reason you were staring the whole day..?" He mumbled.

"Yeah! I noticed how I actually shift my eyes sight slightly downwards when we speak. But you look a bit taller! So I thought it was your hair! or Feather! and that I'm actually tall than you!" She said happily. Tokoyami gave out a heavy sigh. Looking at her happy expression. He was worried the whole time of doing something wrong and her focus was just on their height difference.

"Y/n, I thought you were upset with me or something" He admitted. She tilted her head slightly.

"But you haven't done anything to make me upset?" she question.

"I can see that now." He said. The relief washing over him, as Y/n began to carry on a full out conversation about their height difference, and with confidence admitting her height to him. He shook his head as he heard her out, a smile appearing enjoying the sound of her voice again as he walked her home.

"I love you!" Y/n said with a smile before giving him a hug and peck.

"I love you too, good night" he said as he watched her enter her home safely.

* * *

"I wonder if can grow taller than Y/n by the end of the year" Tokoyami wondered on his way back home.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this one! cx

I couldn't work on another unless I got this one out of my system haha.

and if you guys can comment, fav and /or follow c: it means a lot c:

Thank you and see you guys in the next one-shot.


End file.
